A Promise Fulfilled Part 2
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: Part 2 of A Promise Fulfilled. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Sukura is still alive, and vows revenge against Keiko and Hiei. Will the two be able to save their lives, and their love?PLEASE R


Author Note – Well.....I haven't been here quite a while. I missed writing on this plot/story line....lol  
I was planning on some ideas for my other fics, but then I realized I wanted to write a continuation on A Promise Fulfilled, since the ending of part 1 was a cliff hanger. =) Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this part 2 of a Promise Fulfilled! ^_^  
  
SUMMARY – Once believing the whole ordeal with Sukura was gone, they have risen again. As Keiko and Hiei's relationship hit rocky parts, how will they both survive with Sukura back alive, with new powers of vengeance? How will they learn to understand the way they feel while trying to find a way to rid of Sukura for good? Will the promise of Keiko and Hiei be fulfilled? Or will it be buried in with their love?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Revival of the Dead –  
  
Keiko stood at the front gate, the school bell ringing loudly,  
dismissing the end of the school day. She saw Yusuke being scolded by  
their middle school principal, with him rolling his eyes, and giving  
Keiko a playful wink. She noticed Kuwabara, his back turned, with small  
"meows" heard.  
  
She was waiting for both Yusuke and Kuwabara to come so they could  
take her to the Spirit World and meet Koenma. He had wanted to meet all  
of them, telling them it was very urgent.  
  
She impatiently gave a loud cough so Yusuke and Kuwabara could  
hear and take her to Spirit World. She wanted to see Hiei very badly. It  
was already almost three weeks before she had seen him. And that was  
only for a few minutes!  
  
Yup...being with Hiei was quite difficult. She only really saw him  
when they had finished solving a case and he stayed in the human world  
for a few days. Most of the times he was in Spirit World or Makia, for  
he couldn't stay in the human world for a long period of time... and of  
course there time was even more limited with Keiko going to school...  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara finally came over, walking with her to where  
Botan was.  
  
All four reached the entrance. Keiko felt warmth all over her body  
as she stepped through the portal.  
  
'Here I go..'  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Well...as I told you before, I brought all of you here to tell you  
urgent news." Koenma said, sitting in his seat, sucking his pacifier.  
  
Keiko nodded, sitting next to Hiei, her head on his shoulder,  
liking the way his cloak felt against her cheek. He was so warm...his  
breathing slow and even... She was so engrossed in being next to Hiei  
again, she almost forgot what Koenma had brought her here for.  
  
Botan was in her usual pink kimono again, and Yusuke and Kuwabara  
where sitting down, exchanging serious looks, as Koenma spoke. Kurama  
stood near Yukina, who had also been called. And of course, Genki was  
there.  
  
"Do you all remember the incident with Sukura?"  
  
Keiko made a half smile, and nodded.  
  
"How could we forget?" Yusuke jokingly said, nudging Keiko  
playfully.  
  
"Yusuke... this is no time to be joking around. I'm serious.. Sukura  
is not dead. She's still alive!" Koenma sharply spoke, quieting  
everyone.  
  
Shock hit Keiko. How could she still be alive? How? She had  
killed her..she was positive...  
  
Keiko looked at Hiei, surprised at seeing no shock in his face as  
there was in everyone else's.  
  
"You knew..didn't you?" Keiko tentatively asked, staring straight  
at Hiei.  
  
Hiei blinked, then blinked again. "Yes.. I did..I felt some  
negative energy when I was in Makai.. and it felt similar to Sukura. So  
I went and investigated to back to that cave. The dust that was Sukura's  
shriveled bones were all gone.."  
  
Keiko stood, her eyes blazing anger, "How could you not tell me?  
Was that why you always went to Makai? Never staying long in the human  
world?"  
  
Hiei didn't look at her, but continued looking straight at  
Koenma, "I suppose... but I didn't want to get you to worry."  
  
"That has nothing to do with it! You should have told all of us,  
but most of, you should have told me. I was part of the whole mess just  
as much as you were!"  
  
"Keiko, that has nothing to do with it.. listen, I didn't want  
to tell you because I didn't want to bring it up again if it was just a  
false alarm."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I thought you could tell me anything. I  
thought you trusted me, and that you were able to confide to me about  
anything." Keiko told him, tears brimming her eyes. "It's bad enough I  
don't get to see you a lot... but you keeping things from.." With that,  
Keiko slowly walked away, the door reopening and closing as she left.  
  
Everyone just stood there, stunned from the news of Sukura, and  
stunned at what just happened.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Keiko stood out on the balcony, the wind blowing through her long  
hair. She wiped away the rest of her tears, erasing traces of them.  
  
She felt so confused...so hurt....she felt like she was in a one-sided  
love... She told Hiei everything, she was the one who always smiled, and  
talked...all he really did was nod.. or manage a small grin. Everything  
had seemed to change... she felt they weren't even in a relationship...  
  
Of course she loved Hiei..she loved him with all her heart...but she  
didn't really feel any love coming from Hiei...  
  
How had things come so difficult between them?  
  
She looked up, noticing the sky becoming darker, the clouds  
crowding together, shadows advancing towards her.  
  
Keiko felt helpless, unable to yell for help. Shadows crawled up  
to her, surrounding her in complete darkness. It was like a black hole  
and she was being sucked in..  
  
"Hiei!" Keiko yelled, as the shadows consumed her body and  
mind...she felt herself falling into darkness...as the feeling of never  
being able to see light again pushed into her. 'Help me...'  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - =O That was such a bad chapter... =/  
Oh wells, hoped you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+ THANKS FOR READING!!!!!! =D  
  
+ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :]  
  
+ GO ON, CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!!!! ;] 


End file.
